The Second Time
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Edward had never imaged another scent could affect him the way Bella's had. When he experiences la tua cantante for the second time, does that mean he's betrayed her?


**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Carlisle and other medical personnel are not to be regarded as authoritative.

Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2019 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: Well, this is it — the last of my stockpile of ready-to-post stories. So you'll have to wait a little longer between stories now (and I don't have anymore Twilight stories planned — but you never know!), as I always have a story completely written and edited at least once before I start posting. In the meantime, check out my FictionPress account (under the same author name), where I will shortly begin posting a three-book fantasy adventure. Barbie**

 **A/N: In this time period in my alternate history, Edward is working as an EMT. Barbie**

 **Edward**

The scent of her blood washed over me as soon as Jim and I broke through the locked door (at least, I let Jim think he was helping). I closed my eyes, clenching my fists until my nails bit into my palms. Hadn't once in a lifetime been enough? How much was one man expected to stand?

I wasn't desensitized to blood like Carlisle was. My control now was based on the fact that no other blood made me quite as thirsty as Bella's had; if I could resist that, I could resist anything. And hers _had_ been better even than this…but only marginally. And Bella hadn't actually been bleeding the first time I caught the unexpected force of her scent; not like this woman.

I had resisted Bella's blood because I loved her; there was nothing stopping me now.

Of course, I knew that wasn't accurate; on that first day I had hated Bella with a fierce passion for tempting me almost beyond my control. But now I looked back on that day through the lens of how I felt about her now; illogically, I felt there _must_ have been some sort of love at first sight (or first scent), because I couldn't imagine _not_ loving my Bella.

"Edward? You all right, son?"

I blinked, Jim's voice bringing me out of my near-trance. How long had I been standing immobile, not breathing?

I spun around. "I'm sorry…I need some air…" I brushed past Mickie coming up the steps and hurried a little too fast down the street. It was my colleagues who saved that woman's life; if I took her, I would have to kill them as witnesses. Jim was my friend; only fifty years old, he was eagerly awaiting the birth of his first grandchild. And how could I deprive Mickie's handicapped daughter Kendra of a mother…or face Bella if I had?

I cut across two backyards to reach the woods and took off running. At the edge of the clearing on Thompkins Hill, I jumped to catch hold of a branch and swing myself up to sit brooding.

 **oOo**

"You look like a vampire up there, Edward. All you need is the cape."

I scowled down at her. "Go _away_ , Alice." How could she be my favorite sister and such a pest at the same time?

"Give me a hand up?"

"Since when do you need help?" I grumbled. But I reached a hand below my branch. With a running leap, she caught it, and I swung her to another branch.

She sat swinging her legs five feet above me. ***** "It'll be all right with the humans, Edward; you just have to tell them you were feeling sick."

I looked up at her with a snarl. "Do you think I _care_ about the humans, Alice?" I hissed. "What in all creation am I going to tell Bella?"

"Why should you have to tell Bella anything?"

"I can't lie to her, Alice," I half growled. Literally; Bella might not be able to see the truth, but she would know I was lying; would imagine I was hiding something worse than there actually was. But more than that, I didn't _want_ to lie to her.

Alice shook her head impatiently. "Don't be an idiot, Edward. You don't have to tell Bella anything, because you have nothing to hide. So her blood smells good to you; big deal."

"It doesn't just _smell good_ , Alice. It's _la tua cantante_ — just like with Bella."

 _Not_ _ **just**_ _like with Bella, Edward._ "Was she pretty?"

"I don't know…I never saw her."

Alice pictured the woman in her mind as she had "seen" her before coming to find me. Red hair, freckles, decent features…I shrugged indifferently. "Not bad, I guess. Bella was a hundred times prettier even as a human."

 _You see, then? I don't "see" you falling in love with her or anything, Edward. She's just an appetizing snack._

"Don't joke about it, Alice," I snapped. I buried my face between my knees. "We may have to move, Alice. I resisted _la tua cantante_ once; I don't know if I can do it again. If I ever come across her when she's alone…" I wouldn't admit it even to Alice, but the very fact that I had resisted Bella's seemed to give me a right to this woman's blood. Almost as if she was my prize for that earlier control…no! I _wasn't_ going to think like that!

"We won't have to move," Alice said confidently; "she's going to."

"How soon?"

"In a week…I don't 'see' it changing any since she got hurt."

A week. I could last a week.

"Why do you never 'see' this in time to warn me, Alice?"

She looked uncomfortable. _I don't know…it isn't predictable…there's no reason to it._

I sighed. "I know. You know, Alice, it would be understandable…if her scent were similar to Bella's. But it's completely different…it's like fire, hot and smoky-rich…" I groaned and swallowed hard.

Alice swung from her branch and dropped twenty feet to the ground. "Come on, Edward. I'll go hunting with you, and then you can go home to Bella." _She'll understand, Edward. I promise._

 **oOo**

I was perched outside Bella's window, watching as she revised one of her stories on the computer, and wondering how I dared face her. Hunting with Alice had taken the edge off my thirst, but I had only to think of that woman's scent to feel it scorching in my throat again. Was the memory of that scent going to be between us all the time now, calling to me, making Bella's seem almost too sweet by comparison? Maybe it would have been better if I _had_ given in…but no. I could never face Bella red-eyed; I would have had to stay away until they faded back to gold.

She looked up then, and saw me. _Edward? What are you doing out there? Why don't you come in?_

With a sigh, I pushed up the window and entered the room. I jumped to the top of the dresser and crouched there, breathing in her scent and trying to feel the same thirst I had when I smelled that woman's blood. It didn't work; the scent was too sweet and I nearly gagged.

Bella got up and stood in front of the dresser, looking up at me with her hands on her hips. _Edward, what's wrong?_

"You remember how your scent used to make me feel?"

She nodded.

I merely shrugged, trusting her to know my meaning.

She looked at the top of the dresser, gauging the distance, and then jumped. The dresser rocked slightly, and she steadied it with a hand against the ceiling before sitting on the edge beside me. _Your eyes are still gold._

There was quiet pride in the tone of her thoughts, and I looked at her in wonder. "Aren't you…jealous?"

A smile played at her lips. _Should I be?_

 _Should_ she be? An interesting question. I had assumed she would be; had been acting as if she was, but did I really think she _should_ be? Did I truly think I had done anything to betray her?

"I suppose not," I admitted grudgingly. "But her scent… _La tua cantante_ , Bella."

 _So? If la tua cantante was the only attraction between us, I wouldn't be here now._

"I suppose not, but…"

She shook her head, her hair wafting her scent toward me…and it smelled better this time. _No buts. Remember, you said it happened to Emmett twice…both times while he was happily married to Rosalie._

I snorted. "That hardly proves anything. Emmett doesn't love Rose the same way I love you, Bella; their bond is far more…physical."

"Still, they _are_ mates." _And even if la tua cantante_ _ **was**_ _a romantic attraction…you know better than I do that human men aren't "blind" like you are…if a pretty woman walks by, they see. But the happily married ones stop there. It's no sin to be tempted, Edward._

I looked at her, and suddenly it all made sense; I had been thinking about it all wrong. I had been trying to make myself thirsty with Bella's scent, when there was no blood there. Of course, the scent of blood — any blood — was going to smell better if I tried that. I had been comparing two scents that couldn't be compared; it was apples and oranges.

No, even more dissimilar than that; apples and French perfume…French perfume and sirloin steak. A man might love the scent of his wife's French perfume above any other scent…but if he was hungry, the steak would smell better.

Bella's scent was the most wonderful in the world; there were desires even stronger than thirst. Grinning, I wrapped my arm around her waist and jumped to the bed. The dresser swayed dangerously, but I would hardly have noticed if it fell. With my nose buried in her hair, I was breathing in the scent of French perfume and wondering why I had ever wished for steak.

The End

 ***** **Illustration for this scene can be found at deviantart . com** _[slash]_ **femalechauvinist** _[slash]_ **art** _[slash]_ **Edward-and-Alice-783445313**

 **A/N: I don't think SM ever intended** _ **la tua cantante**_ **to be vampires' normal version of werewolf imprinting; in the scene with the Volturi in** _ **New Moon**_ **, they're surprised that Edward hasn't just drunk her blood, which they wouldn't have been if it was a mating urge. And while I enjoy some fanfictions describing other vampires going through the same thing, I do think it minimizes the strength of Edward's control if he's not the exception. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
